


Mafia AU! Croatia NT Obitelj

by chyouchyou07



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Croatia NT, Croatian National Football Team, Fanvids, Gen, mafia AU! croatia NT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chyouchyou07/pseuds/chyouchyou07
Summary: Innocent boys turn into sassy badasses.Fighting for the people they love and kicking some asses disrespect them.





	Mafia AU! Croatia NT Obitelj

 

 

_Zlatko, Don Dalić, is the boss; Suba and Čarli are the strongest and unbreakable guardians, protecting all their partners._

_Luka and Ivan are duo for years, and Luka, as a captain, also commands his teammates and organizes each actions._

_Domo, Dejan and Šime probably are aggressive and crazy ones, but they always can surprise you._

_Mandzo, Ante, Ivan P and Andrej are excellent and reliable yet seem angry all the time._

_As for Epic Brozo? Who knows what’s in his head._

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I made this video is because I want to see my innocent boys like sassy badasses and I hope you guys will like it.
> 
> This is just my brief headcanon about Mafia!AU CroNT in this video.  
> And of course, headcanon is just headcanon, all of them ARE pure and naive cinnamon rolls in the real world.


End file.
